Valentine, Birthday, or games
by aitalee
Summary: Ulang tahun Kuroko terlupakan oleh rekan setimnya sendiri, bahkan itu sudah 2 minggu lamanya.. Namun, 'mereka' datang ke Seirin untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kuroko yang terlewat. dan kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?


Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk event #VKnBFE dari KnBFanbase di twitter \m/ ( DwiAnugrahita)

**©Disclaimer: Semua karakter milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, fic ini punya saya.**

**Summary: Ulang tahun Kuroko terlupakan oleh rekan setimnya sendiri, bahkan itu sudah 2 minggu lamanya.. Namun, pada hari valentine 'mereka' datang ke Seirin untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kuroko yang terlewat. dan kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?**

▌▒▒▒ Enjoy reading ▒▒▒ ▌

— —

╫—╫

"**Valentine, Birthday or Game?"**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?" semua anggota Seirin berteriak –kecuali Kuroko dan Mitobe, yah kau tau alasannya kan?

"Kuroko, bisa kau katakan lagi?" sang kapten tim basket Seirin –Hyuuga Junpei mencengkram bahu Kuroko erat.

"Tanggal lahirku 31 Januari."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" perkataan Kuroko –sekali lagi dibalas teriakan kaget teman-teman satu timnya.

"Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan semua kado ini? Kukira hari ini ulang tahunmu." Tanya Kagami.

"Eh? Bukannya ini hari valentine? Apakah kalian tidak mendapatkan coklat dari para perempuan?" Kuroko menjawab dengan polosnya sambil membuka salah satu bingkisan yang dituju untuknya. "Lihat, ini coklat." Lalu dia memakannya.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH? VALENTINE? COKLAT? PENGGEMAR? KUROKO?"

Yup, sekali lagi perkataan Kuroko dijawab dengan teriakan dari teman satu timnya yang kecuali Mitobe dan Riko-. Yah kalian pasti mengetahui alasannya.

"Are? Kenapa?" Kuroko masih dengan polosnya memakan coklat yang ia dapatkan dari penggemarnya.

"Huh, sebegitu mengenaskannya kah kalian? Hari Valentine pun tidak mendapatkan coklat." Ucap Izuki.

"Izuki-senpai, kau dapat coklat?" Tanya Kagami.

"Huh, tentu saja. Aku ini popular di kalangan siswi-siswi disini." Izuki mengibaskan poninya. Dia mengangkat jempol dan berkedip.

"Izuki hentikan. Kau mulai membuatku kesal." Sewot Hyuuga.

"Penggemar… Kuroko punya penggemar…. Valentine… dia mendapatkan coklat…" semua anggota Seirin pundung kecuali Kuroko, Izuki, dan Riko.

"Sudahlah sudah, jangan murung begitu~" Riko mengibas-ngibaskan gulungan kertas, berusaha membuat teman-temannya lebih baik. Tapi percuma—

"Tunggu.. Kau lahir di tanggal 31 Januari kan Kuroko?" Kagami bangkit.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Kuroko menjawab sambil mengunyah coklatnya.

"Uwoh… Itu 2 minggu sebelum ini…" Balas Kagami. "Padahal kami merayakan ulang tahun pelatih."

**Flashback**

"Kita harus memberikan kado buku resep makanan, ya kan Mitobe? Tsuchi?"

"Tidak, itu percuma." Hyuuga membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Kita harus memberinya beberapa lelucon."

"Tidak Izuki. Apa-apaan itu." Hyuuga melirik Izuki sejenak dan dibalas tatapan 'bling-bling' dari Izuki yang membuatnya merinding.

"Oi, anak kelas satu. Apakah kalian mempunyai ide bagus?" Hyuuga berbalik menghadap anak kelas satu.

"Rayakan ultahnya... disini? Bersama?"

"Oh, nice one Fukuda!" Hyuuga bersedekap, rupanya dia yang paling bersemangat merayakan ulang tahun sang pelatih.

...

"Semuanya... aku— aku sangat tidak menyangka semua ini..." Riko menutup mulutnya. "KENAPA KALIAN BERDANDAN SEPERTI INI? ASTAGA... HAHAHAHAHA... DAN... KAU.. HYUUGA DAN TEPPEI, KALIAN TERLIHAT SEPERTI SATWA LIAR DI HUTAN. AHAHA HAHAHAHA.." dan meledaklah tawa Riko karena melihat ulah timnya, apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan?

Berdandan seperti apa yang dimaksud Riko? Mari kita lihat.

Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi memakai kostum beruang. Kuroko bilang pelatih itu suka kuma atau beruang, jadi mereka memakai kostum beruang.

Izuki memakai seragam smp wanita, dan dia memakai wig sepanjang pinggang. Kenapa harus crossdressing? Entahlah, akupun tak tau.

Koganei dan Tsuchida, mereka malah memakai kostum kuda. Entah apa maksudnya aku tak tau.

Sementara Mitobe hanya mengangguk brutal.

Nah mari lihat kelas 1.

Apa ini? Mereka malah bercosplay?

Fukuda dan Kawahara memakai kostum si kembar Kagamine Len dan Rin.

Furihata bercosplay ria sebagai Luffy.

Kuroko memakai kostum sebagai Inuzuka Kiba, dan tentu Nigou menjadi Akamaru. Oh, sial. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok.

Kagami? Dia tidak terlalu mengerti cosplay di Jepang. Kau tau? Dia malah memakai kostum power ranger merah sendiri. Sayang sekali Kagami, tidak ada yang sependapat denganmu memakai kostum power ranger seperti itu.

"Kuroko... semua ini idemu kan..?"

"Eh?

**Flashback end**

-staph

Bagaikan anak panah, perkataan Kagami barusan makin membuat para anggota pundung, kali ini Riko dan Mitobe ikut serta.

"Ki-kita… melupakan ulang tahun teman satu tim kita, kita mengerikan…" sang kapten Hyuuga- perkataannya sukses membuat teman-temannya semakin terluka.

"Kita teman setim yang mengerikan.."

"Bagaimana bisa…"

"Kita bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahun orang yang membawa kita menjuarai Winter Cup…"

"Aku teman yang mengerikan…"

"Sialan…"

"Teman macam apa kita…"

Yah, begitulah perkataan mereka. Mereka menganggap diri mereka mereka sendiri kejam. Menyesali kenyataan. Ingin mati. Ingin bunuh diri. Menyesali hidupnya. Dan me―oke ini mulai berlebihan.

"Eh? Kalian kenapa? Aku biasa-biasa saja tuh, tidak terluka sedikitpun." Kuroko berkata demikian namun perkataannya malah membuat para teman-temannya pundung.

"Yossu! Kurokocchi~"

"Tetsu-kun!"

"Kurokocchi? Tetsu-kun? Jangan-jangan―"

—

Hening, mencekam, canggung dan hening―tunggu hening sudah diucapkan 2 kali- tidak, 3 kali. Oke lupakan.

"…."

Hening..

Hanya hening diruangan ini.

Tim Seirin hanya bisa tercengang, di ruangan ini- ada mantan pacar- salah mantan lawan mereka maksudku.

Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara.

'_Untunglah ada gadis cantik yang datang bersama mereka' _

"Are? Kok' jadi hening seperti ini?" suara Momoi memecahkan keheningan mencekam diantara mereka semua.

"Uhm, kalian mengapa terdiam? Kami ini tamu loh-ssu." Kise menyahut.

'_Kau tidak mengerti perasaan kami-'_ batin para pemain Seirin.

"Ah- sumimasen, aku lupa memberitahu kalian terlebih dahulu mereka akan datang." Kata Kuroko yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ah. Aku yang menyuruh mereka datang kesini." Akashi―lawan terakhir mereka angkat bicara.

Tim Seirin tampak bergidik ngeri, apalagi Furihata yang sedari tadi sudah mengucurkan keringat dingin dan gemetaran.

"Tunggu- apa-apaan semua ini? Apa mau kalian?" Kagami menyahut protes, berteriak kepada Akashi.

"Ara ara… kau menyambut tamu dengan sangat tidak sopan, Kagami... hm... Taiga." Akashi berjalan mendekati Kagami yang memasang wajah sewot.

Akashi berjalan mendekati Kagami seraya menyeringai, Furihata yang ada di samping Kagami hampir pingsan saking takutnya- oke ini berlebihan.

"Kau tau, sepertinya kau harus diajari sopan santun." Akashi merogoh saku celananya, mengambil gunting merah yang sudah ia persiapkan dari rumah –kemungkinan sebagai alat pembela diri.

"Tunggu jangan potong rambutmu disi-"

'slash' 'jeb'

"…."

"Ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Tanganku licin." Ujar Akashi sambil memasang senyuman.

"Astaga... Aku hampir mati… ini seperti déjà vu." Kagami melotot, gunting yang tidak sengaja terlempar-lebih tepatnya sengaja dilempar, kini menatap di dinding. Dan tunggu, Kagami kau memang pernah mengalami kejadian yang mirip seperti ini sebelumnya—

Semuanya hanya tercengang melihat itu.

'_untung bukan diriku'_ batin mereka semua.

"Nah- ada perlu apa kalian disini?" Riko akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kami akan meraya—"

"Kami ingin merayakan ulang tahun Tetsuya yang sempat kami lupakan, disini."

"Akashicchi, kau memotong perkataanku-ssu." Kise cemberut.

1 detik…

30 detik…

45 detik…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHH?" semua anggota tim Seirin terkejut bukan kepalang –kecuali Kuroko dan Mitobe tentunya.

Yup, mereka akan meraayakan valentine sekaligus ulang tahun Kuroko yang sudah terlewat 2 minggu lamanya err.. bersama Seirin. Ide yang gila? Kusarankan jangan berkata seperti itu, karena ini kehendak Akashi sendiri-

**Dari: Akashi Seijurou**

**Tanggal 14 nanti mari rayakan ulang tahun Tetsuya bersama. Ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena dia sudah mengajariku kekalahan. Jangan menolak, kalau aku jauh-jauh datang ke Seirin dan kalian tidak ada. Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Untuk Daiki, ajak Satsuki bersamamu.**

**Jangan lupa membawa kado.**

**-end-**

Ya, tadi pesan dari Akashi. Sebenarnya Aomine ingin menolaknya mentah-mentah tapi karena dia masih sayang nyawa, maka ia urungkan niatnya begitupun Midorima. Sementara Kise sangat senang mendapat pesan tersebut dan dialah yang paling bersemangat. Untuk Murasakibara yah, seperti biasa dia selalu menuruti tantangan Akashi walaupun Akashi bukan lagi kaptennya.

"Ini gila-" pekik Hyuuga.

"Uhm! Ide yang bagus! Ne? Kalian akan mencobanya kan!" kali ini Riko mengiyakan keinginan Akashi.

'_Ini buruk…'_ batin para pemain Seirin.

"Uhm, pe-pelatih. Sebenarnya aku harus menjemput nenekku di stasiun." Tsuchida yang memang harus menjemput neneknya angkat bicara.

"Eh? Kalau itu memang perlu dilakukan kau boleh pergi! Jemput nenekmu, jangan biarkan dia tersesat ok!" Riko mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Pelatih, sebenarnya kelas 1-D ada pelajaran tambahan hari ini. Jadi aku ingin minta izin." yang ini bukan bohongan.

"Eh? Fukuda-kun, kalau begitu pergilah." Balas Riko. "Oh iya, jangan ada yang pergi lagi okay? Kalian tidak ada kepentingan lagi kan?" Riko memasang senyum mengerikan yang membuat sisa anggota Seirin bergidik ngeri.

'Tidak ada celah untuk pergi-'

"Jadi, semuanya! Mari kita main game!"

"Ayo Momoicchi!"

"…"

"Are, kenapa semuanya terdiam ssu?" Kise memasang wajah bingung.

'_Baka, dia tidak bisa membaca situasi'_ batin Midorima.

"Mengapa begitu hening? Kalian bisu atau mau kubuat bisu?" sekali lagi Riko memamerkan sebuah senyuman mengerikan lagi.

"YOSSSSSHH! AYO BERMAIN!"

"HOOO! AKU SUDAH TIDAK SABAR!"

"SEMUA! KELUARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KALIAN!"

Ajaib, ternyata sebuah senyuman bisa mendongkrak semangat tim Seirin –semua anggota Seirin kecuali yah kau tau siapa, berteriak dengan semangat. Dikomando oleh kapten mereka yang terlalu bersemangat, bahkan teriakannya hampir memecahkan kacamatanya sendiri. Sementara Kiyoshi hanya senyum-senyum sambil bersedekap di bawah ring. –kalian tentu tau kebiasaan Kiyoshi itu senyum-senyum sendiri bukan? Oke kita abaikan dia.

"Nah, game apa yang akan kita mainkan? Nona pelatih?" Akashi menyeringai.

"Aida Riko!" Riko membentak Akashi.

"Riko- mari bermain-" kata Akashi. –oke yang ini ambigu dan sukses membuat Riko merinding dari bawah hingga ujung rambut. Dan yang lainnya begidik ngeri.

"Aku Punya ide ssu!" ujar Kise bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, apa idemu Kise-kun?" Tanya Riko.

"Bagaimana ka—"

"Tidak." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perkataan Kise dipotong begitu saja dengan kejam oleh Aomine, Akashi dan Midorima.

"Jahatnya, akupun belum menyele—"

"Ano.. bagaimana kalau petak umpat."

"He! Sudah pasti kau pemenangnya Kuroko— dan hey kenapa harus petak umpat!" Kagami menyahut sewot.

"Disini! Disini! Aku punya ide!"

"Woah~ crach, apa idemu~ crach crach Sachin~?" Murasakibara langsung menyahut sambil memakan keripik kentang dengan ukuran jumbo ditangannya.

"JAHATNYA." Kise pun pundung karena omongannya sedari tadi dicela, dia berlari ke bawah ring yang sedaritadi didiami Kiyoshi yang masih saja senyam-senyum tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Begini, bagaimana kalau kita menulis sebuah tantangan di kertas. Kita kumpulkan lalu setiap orang mengambil satu dan harus melaksanakan tantangannya. Ne, ne, bagaimana!" Momoi menjelaskannya dengan semangat sambil meloncat-loncat yang membuat sesuatu bergoyang-ehm oke tidak usah dilanjutkan.

"Nice idea Satsuki." Akashi mengangguk setuju, begitupun Riko. Nah, karena sang –sadistic- dari masing-masing kubu sudah berkata iya, maka tak ada yang bisa mengelak.

"Kau! Iya kau dua orang menyedihkan yang berada di bawah ring. Ambilkan beberapa kertas kosong dan pulpen sekarang." Riko menunjuk dua orang –Kise dan Kiyoshi yang berada di bawah ring. Kise yang sedang meratapi nasibnya pun segera berdiri, sementara Kiyoshi langsung melenggang menuruti tantangan sang pelatih –masih senyum-senyum gajelas tentunya dan Kise pun mengikuti Kiyoshi.

—

"Teppei! Berhentilah tersenyum, kau terlihat seperti om-om pedofil." Ujar Riko

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kiyoshi tidak merubah kegiatannya, dia masih tetap senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Riko pun menyerah.

"Midorin, pinjamkan aku pulpenmu."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Ini Sachin, aku sudah selesai~."

"Kise, kau menulis apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh menyontek Midorimacchi!"

"Urusai."

"Uhm.. 16 orang ya."

"Riko-san, apakah tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Lebih banyak orang lebih menarik bukan, Tetsuya?"

"Perkataan Akashi-kun benar, aku setuju dengannya."

'glek'

—

"YOSH! Silahkan ambil pertannyaanya! Jangan dibuka sampai giliran kalian ya!" Riko berteriak tanpa beban. Semuanya mengambil satu pertannyaan dan mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Yosh semua, mari duduk melingkar!" "Etto… Giliran pertama.. Aku yang tunjuk!" Tampak Riko yang paling bersemangat disni. "Mitobe kau pertama! Apa tantangannya?"

Mitobe membuka gulungan kertas tersebut dan membacanya terlebih dulu dalam hati, Koganei pun langsung mencondongkan dirinya hendak membaca tantangan yang didapat Mitobe.

"Wo- tantangannya, ceritakan pengalaman paling memalukanmu?" ujar Koganei, Mitobe hanya menatap sekitar dengan wajah seperti biasa.

"Pengalaman paling memalukan Mitobe adalah, saat dia tercebur ke kolam ikan di taman kota dan saat itu sedang ramai-ramainya! Ya, aku tidak menyangkanya Mitobe!" Koganei meninju lengan Mitobe, yang ditinju pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

_-'Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mereka berdua'_ batin Hyuuga

Yah begitulah Mitobe, hanya Koganei yang mengertinnya. Mereka bagaikan sepasang suami-istri yang pengertian satu sama lain-

"Ehm. Kalau begitu, giliran kedua kau Hyuuga-kun!" Riko menunjuk sang kapten berkacamata itu.

"Aku? Ehm.. etto.." Hyuuga membuka gulungan kertas yang ia dapat perlahan dan hati-hati, dia tidak ingin mendapat tantangan yang tidak masuk akal.

"…" wajah Hyuuga tampak suram.

"Are- Hyuuga-kun apa tantangannya?"

"Ge- ge.. ge.. gendong… Ki.. ki.. ki ki kiyoshi sambil mengelilingi lapangan basket 3 kali." Hyuuga lemas seketika.

Gendong? Kiyoshi? Siapa orang kejam yang menulis tantangan ini? Mari kita lihat wajah-wajah para peserta satu persatu- oh, disana tampak Kagami yang tersenyum tidak jelas. Kita sudah tau siapa pelakunya.

"Aku ya?" Kiyoshi menunjuk diri sendiri sambil memasang wajah –innocent? Oh bukan.

"Aho! Tantangan macam apa ini!" Hyuuga meremas kertas kecil ditangannya. "Aku tidak mau!" Hyuuga menolaknya mentah-mentah. "Jadi apa aku nanti bila menggendongnya!"

"Masih beruntung kau tidak disuruh menggendong Atsushi-" kali ini Akashi angkat bicara sambil menyeringai seperti biasa, "Kalau kau menolak- 'staph' staph' " Akashi memainkan gunting merah kesayangannya, membuat Hyuuga terpaku.

"Eh? Ada –crach yang ingin –crach menggendongku~" mendengar namanya disebut, Murasakibara akhirnya bicara.

Sang kapten Seirin akhirnya melaksanakan tantangan bodoh tersebut. Sementara Hyuuga yang sedang kesusahan menggendong Kiyoshi, yang digendong senyum-senyum gajelas dengan wajah aneh. Bahkan diapun sesekali tertawa –yang tentu aneh juga.

"Captain! FIGHTING!"

"KAGAMI URUSAI-"

Catatan –Hyuuga menyeret Kiyoshi di putaran terakhir.

'crack-crack'

"Oh sepertinya ada tulang yang patah." Ujar Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya seperti biasa.

"Aku kasihan padanya ssu~"

—

"Selanjutnya biarkan aku memilih." ucap Akashi, dia mengedarkan pandangan kepada orang-orang yang ia anggap 'menyedihkan' ini.

"Kau."

"Ya, kau- yang disebelah kanan Kuroko." Akashi menunjuk Kawahara.

Kawahara membuka kertasnya pelan-pelan, ia berdoa semoga tantangannya tidak anek-aneh.

"Potong rambutmu sepanjang 1 cm- TUNGGU, RAMBUTKU SUDAH PENDEK." Kawahara menunjuk rambutnya yang memang –botak. Okay untung Kawahara yang menerima tantangan ini, bagaimana kalau Riko? Atau Momoi? Kemungkinan lebih buruk bagaimana jika Akashi yang mendapatkan tantangan ini? –Oke maaf, lupakan saja.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeee….." semuanya terlihat kecewa.

"Kenapa harus dia yang menerima tantangan itu ssu-" Kise memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu kau selanjutnya Ryouta." Akashi melirik kise dengan tajam.

"Eh? Aku.." Kise membuka kertasnya, pertama ia membacanya sejenak. Kemudian mengulangnya "Carilah buku bersampul coklat bermotif awan merah dan bunga lily yang berjudul 'ME' di perpustakaan Seirin-…" Kise mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Tantangan siapa ini-ssu?' Kise mengangkat kertas itu.

"Itu punyaku." Jawab Kuroko.

"Eh, Kurokocchi… mengapa aku harus mencari buku ini-ssu?" Kise merangkak menghampiri Kuroko dan memelas dihadapannya.

"Karena aku ingin membacanya, sementara aku tidak ada waktu mencarinya. Kau bisa menanyakan pada petugas perpustakaan jika kesulitan" Jawab Kuroko enteng.

"Kejamnya-"

"Oi Kise, berhenti menggerutu dan pergilah." Aomine menarik kerah Kise dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Are, apakah dia Kise Ryouta?"

"Kise?"

"Uwah Kise-kun!"

"Tampan sekali!"

"Tandatangani bajuku!"

Tak beberapa lama Kise sudah dikerumuni para siswi di Seirin, bahkan beberapa guru pun ikut mengerumuni Kise. Yah… mungkin ini karena pesona Kise sebagai seorang model.

"Kise-kun, berjuanglah." Gumman Kuroko.

"Dia akan lama, selanjutnya siapa?" Akashi yang sedari tadi bosan karena tidak ada satupun tantangan yang menarik mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Kagami-kun, kau selanjutnya." Tantangan Riko.

"Etto…-Tantangannya.."

Sing- Kagami membeku seketika sesaat setelah membaca tulisan yang tergores beberapa kata.

"Oi- Bakagami!" Hyuuga meninju punggung Kagami membuatnya hampir mencium lantai.'Krek' "Punggungku!" Hyuuga memekik kesakitan sambil memegang punggungnya, oh ternyata efek dari menggendong Kiyoshi masih melekat di punggungnya –yah hitung saja kenang-kenangan.

"… Cium Tetsu-kun…" ucap Kagami dengan pelan.

"Ha~? Aku tidak crach crach bisa mendengarnya~" Murasakibara mengangkat alis sambil terus mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Ci-ci-cium Tetsu-kun.." Bisiknya.

"He? Apa Kagami keraskan suaramu?" tanpa aba-aba Kawahara sudah berada dibelakang Kagami dan membaca tantangan milik Kagami dalam hati.

"APA? TANTANGAN MACAM APA INI?" Kawahara memekik, membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan besar ini semakin penasaran.

Kagami menarik nafas terus membuangnya sebelum berkata. "Cium Tetsu-kun."

"APAAAAAAAAAA?" seisi ruangan berteriak kaget. Kagami? Mencium? Kuroko?

"Eh? Itu kan dariku." Dengan polosnya Momoi angkat bicara, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. "Kukira aku yang akan dapat tantanganku sendiri." Katanya lagi dengan nada kecewa.

"Bodoh sekali kau Satsuki-" Aomine memutar bola matanya, ekspresinya agak berubah kali ini. Sepertinya dia agak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tantangan itu tantangan, Kagami-kun! Laksanakan!" Riko- yang tampaknya sangat menikmati saat-saat ini.

"Ta-tapi pelatih!" Kagami berusaha menolak.

"Lakukanlah seperti aku menggendong Kiyoshi." Hyuuga menepuk bahu Kagami, dan menatap seakan berkata 'Semoga sukses.' Padanya.

"Menarik- sangat menarik. Tantangan bagus Satsuki." 'crash' 'scrash' Akashi tampak memainkan gunting kesayangannya sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

Sang bintang kita kali ini –Kuroko hanya memasang poker face seperti biasa, tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang menempel pada wajahnya. Kau tau? Kiyoshi makin senyum-senyum tak terkendali, kali ini ia tersenyum – mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya. Oh- abaikan

Sementara gadis berambut pink yang membuat tantangan tersebut hanya cemberut dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kagami-kun, laksanakan saja tantangannya."

"HUAH!" entah sejak kapan Kuroko sudah duduk di samping Kagami, yah seperti itulah kebiasaannya- dirinya bagaikan roh yang kehadirannya tidak dapat disadari sama sekali. "Apa-apaan kau! Kau bercanda kah?" Kagami kaget, dengan entengnya Kuroko berkata begitu kepada sesama lelaki. 'Oh Kami-sama…' batin Kagami.

Kagami mulai menghadap ke Kuroko, dia mulai mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Sementara yang lain harap-harap cemas sambil menyediakan kamera. Ah tampaknya tidak seorangpun ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dengan gerakan yang diperlambat –oke ini lebay

'deg deg deg deg…..'

Wajah Kagami maju 2cm.

"Hei lihat! Wajah Kagami memerah!"

"Hebat… wajah kuroko tetap datar!"

Maju 5cm

"Sekarang wajahnya ungu!"

"Kuroko memejamkan mata!"

Maju 10cm

"Apalagi ini? Wajahnya hijau?! Cepat telpon ambulans!"

"Apa? Hijau? Mungkin ia sebenarnya power rangers!"

"Izuki, pulang sana!"

lalu 0cm…

"Chu~"

"Guk"

"HUAHHHH! PEH! SINGKIRKAN MAKHLUK INI DARIKU-" Kagami kaget bukan kepalang, nasib sial menimpanya. Bukan pipi Kuroko yang ia cium, melainkan Nigou yang entah muncul darimana. Dia mundur dan mengusap mulutnya. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop, moment yang sangat berharga ini harus menghilang. Oh, sabar ya-

"Tch!"

"Sayang sekali~ -crach ya~"

"Hah..."

"Untung saja.."

"Nigou.. darimana saja kau? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Kuroko mengelus kepala Nigou dengan lembut.

"Guk" Nigou merespon Kuroko.

"Anjing baik." Kuroko menaruh Nigou dikepalanya –beralih kepada Kagami yang masih trauma dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Imut— imut sekali. Oh tidak aku tidak kuat—" Momoi- tidak tahan dengan Kuroko yang menaruh Nigou diatas kepalanya kemudian pingsan seperti yang terjadi di anime, yang menurutnya sangat imut karena Nigou yang mirip dengan Kuroko kini berada diatas kepala Kuroko dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Sacchin~ crach- mengapa kau crach- malah tertidur crach~"

"Mengecewakan sekali Kagami-kun, Tetsuya." Seringai Akashi memudar, ia pikir akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik kali ini. Ia berjanji akan menguliti anjing itu dengan guntingnya. –Akashi kau terlalu sadis, hentikan.

"Ja, Furihata-kun ambil bagianmu." Riko menyenggol lengan Furihata pelan.

"Baiklah, uhm.. e-" mata Furihata terbelalak, keringat mengucur dari wajahnya, badannya gemetar.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang baik-" Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Furihata-kun kau kenapa?" Riko mengambil kertas kecil di tangan Furihata. Dia juga kaget sebelum kemudian membacanya. "Cium, peluk, atau tampar Aka-shi.."

Akashi menyeringai. "Hah, sungguh menarik! Furihata-kun ayo lakukan tantangannya." Mata akashi berkilat, membuat aura seperti kuburan.

'Semoga kau tetap hidup normal Furihata.'

'Furihata, sebenarnya kau teman yang baik-.'

'Sangat disayangkan kalau kau mati karena permainan bodoh ini. Furihata.'

'Furihata, kami menyayangimu-'

Begitulah doa-doa rekan satu timnya, entah mendoakan agar Furihata selamat atau mendoakan seakan Furihata akan mati saat itu juga. Sungguh rekan yang perhatian.

"Fu-ri-ha-ta. Jangan membuang-buang waktu. Kau mau tampar, peluk, atau cium aku, eh?" Akashi mulai mengeluarkan guntingnya 'crash' 'crash'. Ia menebarkan aura yang bahkan lebih buruk daripada berada di pemakaman sekalipun. Benar-benar.. orang ini.

Furihata masih duduk membeku, keringatnya mengucur. Tangannya gemetar. Akashi yang tidak sabarpun mulai berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Furihata, semua yang berada di ruangan itu membeku.

'crash, crash, crash' hanya suara gunting yang Akashi mainkan yang memecah keheningan Seiring ia melangkah.

Kini akashi sudah berada di samping Furihata yang hampir mati ketakutan-oke sekali lagi ini berlebihan.

"Bagaimana kalau memelukku saja, apa susahnya?" Tanpa ambil aba-aba Akashi memeluk Furihata. Yang dipeluk hampir kehilangan nyawanya saking terkejutnya.

'Hangat, eh? Pelukan Akashi terasa hangat...' pikir Furihata. Pelukan Akashi ternyata sangat hangat, Furihata seperti ingin dipeluk selamanya oleh Akashi. Tak seperti Akashi yang mengerikan yang ia lihat, pelukannya tidak mengerikan –bahkan ia merasa dipeluk oleh ibunya.

'Click!'

'Flash'

"Nice-"

"Hei, itu sih Akashi yang memeluk. Bukan kau yang memeluk Akashi, Furihata aho-" Hyuuga nyeloteh, ups. Sepertinya dia menggali kuburan sendiri, kini kita tahu milik sapa tantangan ini.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Furihata merentangkan tangannya kemudian memeluk Akashi. –ah sangat romantic.

Akashi dengan senang membalas pelukan Furihata dan mereka melepaskan pelukan 5 detik kemudian. Akashi menyeringai kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Yosh! Aku merasa termotivasi setelah melihat adegan itu! Baiklah selanjutnya aku sendiri!" Riko membuka tantangannya dengan semangat, 1 detik setelah ia membacanya raut wajah Riko berubah menjadi mengerikan. Dia memasang senyum mengerikan dan tertawa aneh. Bahkan Kiyoshi yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri kini berhenti tersenyum. Ya, berhenti tersenyum. Syukurlah Kiyoshi kau bukan om om pedofil yang suka senyum-senyum.

"Telanjanglah dan menari didepanku. Tehee?" Riko memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. –Okay, sepertinya kalian tau siapa yang menulisnya. Yup, Ahomine. Sebenarnya Aomine berharap Momoi yang menerima tantangan tersebut, yah tapi kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Riko dengan cepat dapay menyadari milik siapa tantangan tersebut. Sebenarnya dia mendapatkan kode dari Momoi sih— dia pun menghampiri Aomine, dengan kasar mengambil gunting milik Akashi dan mulai memainkannya.

'Oh yeah! Lakukan Riko! Keluarkan kesadisanmu sepertiku.' Batin Akashi.

Sementara Aomine hanya menatap malas kepada Riko, dan menguap bosan.

"Kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ini kugunting." Riko memegang majalah Horikita Mai-chan –entah dapat darimana, yang jelas itu milik Aomine.

"Hei- hei ja-" Aomine melotot, dia menatap ngeri kepada Riko.

'crach crach ceach'

"HORIKITA MAI-CHAN KU!" Aomine berteriak histeris hingga Momoi yang tadinya pingsan pun kini terbangun karena teriakan memilukan tersebut.

-adegan selanjutnya tidak ditulis karena akan sangan memilukan-

—

"Apa permainan ini selesai?" ucap Koganei

"Sepertinya, karena permainan ini memakan korban.." jawab Hyuuga.

"Pelatih kau curang." Cibir Kagami yang direspon deathglare Riko.

"Koganei, selanjutnya kau!" –stabh, bagaikan pedang. Perkataan Riko hampir membunuh Koganei.

Dengan gemetar, Koganei membuka kertas miliknya.

'Matilah.'

Yup itu isi kertasnya.

"Ma-mati.. ma-ma-matilah.." Koganei gemetar, ia kaget. "Hei! Tantangan macam apa ini? Siapa orang bodoh yang menulisnya?" Koganei protes.

"Aku, memangnya kenapa?" Akashi menyahut.

Yup, Akashi yang menulisnya. Sadis? Biarlah –seperti yang kau tahu, tantangan Akashi itu mutlak.

"Ma, ma.. Koganei-kun lakukanlah~" Ucap Riko sambil tersenyum –kau tahu apa maksud senyumannya kan?.

"Kalau tak mau, biarkan aku memeluk Furihata... Kouki.." Sahut Akashi.

Tunggu.. apa? Memeluk? Furihata? Akashi, kesambet apa kau?

"Eh?" kali ini yang pertama kali bereaksi adalah Kuroko.

"EEEHHHH?" tentunya diteruskan dengan yang lainnya, sementara Furihata yang menjadi omongan kali ini hanya duduk mematung memasang wajah gugup. –oh sepertinya dia sangat terguncang.

"Kenapa kalian semua? Anggap ini hadiah valentine untukku." Akashi berkata demikian. "Tunggu- ah yasudah lupakan. Kau lakukan tantanganku sebelummnya."

—

Kali ini giliran Murasakibara, dengan malas ia membaca tantangannya.

"Angkatlah ring basket." Ucapnya, tanpa basa-basi dia langsung berjalan sambil memakan keripik kentangnya ke ring basket. Dan kalian tau? Dia mengangkat ring basket tanpa kesulitan sekalipun –bahkan dalam mencabut bautnya sekalipun. Dengan satu tangan sementara satu tangan lagi memegang bungkus keripik kentang yang hampir habis.

'BUGH'

"HEIIIIIIIII! RING BASKET KAMI"

"Eh?~ maaf –caruch aku tidak bisa makan keripik ini –crach kalau tanganku memegang ring." Dengan watadosnya, Murasakibara menjantuhkan ring basket Seirin tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

—

Setelah ring basket Seirin kembali seperti semula, permainan dilanjutkan. Kali ini giliran Izuki.

"Pulanglah dan jangan kembali. Eeeeh? Aku tidak mau! Hyuuga ini untukmu saja." Izuki memprotes, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin pulang karena ingin mencatat lelucon-lelucon yang mungkin ia dapatkan kali ini. –oke, cukup Izuki. Lebih baik kau pulang dan jangan kembali.

"Apa-apaan kau, pulang sana."

"Pulang gih-"

"Jangan kembali."

"Cepatlah pulang."

"Sana pulang."

Stabh- ternyata semuanya mendukung Izuki untuk pulang –malangnya kau Izuki, kehadiranmu tidak diinginkan disini. Dengan lunglai dia berjalan menuju pintu kemudia keluar. Dia berjalan di sendiri, menunduk sedih, tanpa semangat, dan mulai tertawa sendiri –oke cukup Izuki, sudah kubilang cepat pulang.

—

"Hancurkan item keberuntungan milik Midorima." Aomine membaca dengan tidak niat. Tanpa basa basi dia merebut benda di tangan Midorima lalu memecahkannya dengan enteng tanpa berpikir dan tanpa kepedulian sedikitpun.

Catatan: item keberuntungan Midorima kali ini adalah vas bunga berukuran kecil milik ibunya yang sangat antik dan mahal.

—

"Kuroko, kau selanjutnya." Tantangan Akashi.

"Eh? Baiklah." Kuroko mengiyakan. "Tampar semua laki-laki disini." Kata Kuroko tenang dengan wajah datar dan nada datar seperti biasa –yah begitulah dia.

Tampar, yak. Tampar semua laki-laki disini, yang artinya yang membuat tantangan ini adalah perempuan. Bisa kau tebak siapa? Yak! Aida Riko –yang kini sedang senyum-senyum sendiri, tunggu. Dia ketularan Kiyoshi? Ah lupakan tentang Kiyoshi.

Tanpa basa-basi, dengan tenang dan flatface seperti biasa, Kuroko langsung melaksanakan tantangan yang ia dapat.

"Sumimasen."

'plak'

"Sumimasen."

'plak'

"Sumimasen."

"Padahal tadi kita hampir ci-ciuman, kenapa sekarang kau―"

"Maaf, Kagami-kun ini tantangan"

'plak'

"O-oi Tetsu!"

"Sumimasen Aomine-kun."

'plak'

"Sumimasen Akashi-kun."

"Kau berani menamparku?"

"Sumimasen."

'plak"

Ya, dia menampar semuanya. Bahkan Akashi termasuk didalamnya, nekat? Ah yasudahlah.

"KUROKO TEME! Apa-apaan kau menggunakan ignite pass mu!" Kagami protes, dia kini tersungkur di lantai dengan tidak elitnya, wajah menatap lantai. Ignite pass? Yup, Kuroko menampar mereka dengan teknik Ignite pass nya. Bahkan Koganei sampai terpental dan hampir masuk ke ring basket.

"Kenapa aku juga pakai Ignite pass? Padahal aku mantan kaptenmu." protes Akashi sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Jangankan mantan kapten, aku yang masih kaptennya saja juga kena!" sanggah Hyuuga.

"Yah… lagipula Kuroko-kun juga bukan orang yang rasis sih…" ujar Riko.

"Kau keren sekali Tetsu-kun! Aku ingin ditampar olehmu juga!" kata Momoi berapi-api. Yaampun gadis ini benar-benar tidak peka sama sekali, dia bahkan mengabaikan orang-orang disekitarnya yang sebagian besar K.O itu.

"Satsuki, serius. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiranmu?" Aomine memutar bola matanya.

"Eh benarkah?" Jawab Kuroko, dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti memegang sesuatu.

"Kerja bagus Kuroko-kun! Hehe!" Riko, tersenyum dan bahagia dibalik penderitaan mereka semua.

"Ah, aku kan laki-laki. Apa perlu aku menampar diriku sendiri?" Kuroko bertanya demikian, hanya dibalas tatapan 'Sungguh polosnya anak ini' oleh semuanya.

—

Insiden 'Penamparan massal' oleh Kuroko sudah berakhir. Kau tahu? Bahkan saat semua orang disana memprotesnya karena menggunakan Ignite pass untuk menampar, wajahnya dan nada bicaranya datar seperti biasa. Bagaimana bisa? Entahlah.

"Cih, ini semua omong kosong, giliranku kali ini." Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya dengan sok cool seperti biasa, padahal dia menahan rasa panas di pipinya yang memerah akibat terkena Ignite pass-nya Kuroko.

"Baiklah, silahkan Midorima-kun." Sahut Riko.

"Ehm... He...? Lepas bajumu kecuali dalamanmu sampai permainan selesai. Tantangan macam apa ini-nano dayo?" Midorima menunduk, kali ini kacamatanya retak sehabis membaca tantangan tersebut, untungnya dia membawa kacamata cadangan.

"Heh- Kau akan melaksanakannya bukan?" Hyuuga angkat bicara.

"Kau akan melakukannya kan Shintarou?" Akashi sudah siap dengan gunting di tangan tangannya.

"Omong kosong, tentu saja aku akan. Karena aku seorang lelaki." Dengan ragu dan gemetar, Midorima membuka jaket yang ia kenakan dan juga pakaiannya. "Apa aku perlu melepaskan celanaku juga-nano dayo?" tangan Midorima bersiap melepaskan celananya. Walau sebenarnya dia malu setengah mati.

"JANGAN!" Teriak Riko dan Momoi yang kini menutup mata mereka.

"Ka-kau lupa kalau disini ada perempuan? Siapa pula yang membuat tantangan semacam itu lagi? Untung bukan aku dan Momoi yang mendapatkannya!" Riko berkata demikian sambil memejamkan matanya, sementara Momoi hanya mengangguk.

"Aku yang membuatnya hehe." Kali ini Kiyoshi berbicara— tentunya sambil memamerkan senyuman ambigunya.

Oh ternyata tantangan itu buatanmu. Kiyoshi kau benar-benar seperti om-om mesum sekarang—

"Serius deh, hentikan senyumanmu itu!" Hyuuga menjitak Kiyoshi, semnentara yang dijitak hanya tersenyumm penuh arti. Padahal jitakan Hyuuga termasuk level keras.

"Aku selesai— dayo." Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya dan kembali duduk di samping Aomine. Bajunya ia lipat dengan rapih dan kini ada di sampingnya. Yup, Midorima hanya memakai boxer garis-garis yang untungnya tidak terlalu pendek.

'_Ini pasti karena Aomine memecahkan barang keberuntunganku' _Batin Midorima. Kini dia menutup mukanya dan bergumman tidak jelas.

"Midorima-kun kau terlihat tidak sehat sekarang." Ucap Kuroko.

"Urusai, Kuroko."

—

"Ha! Ha! Kali ini giliranku ya!" Momoi mengangkat tangannya semangat, Riko dan Akashi – sang pemimpin dari kedua kubu hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Etto.. uhm.. a- eh... uhm... apa ini... uh.. Maaf, tulisan siapa ini aku tidak bisa membacanya?" Momoi menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Serius deh! Sini biar kubacakan!" Riko merebut kertas di tangan Momoi.

"Ah serius. Tulisan siapa ini." Bahkan Riko perlu memicingkan mata membaca kertas tersebut.

"Menyelamlah ke kolam renang sampai seluruh badanmu basah, lalu kembali dengan pakaian basah." Riko meremas kertas tersebut. "Siapa?"

"A-aku." Kawahara mengacungkan jari.

"YUP! Aku akan menceburkan diri! Bye!~" Momoi langsung pergi ke kolam renang Seirin. Sementara yang lain hanya menatap heran.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Riko berusaha mencegah namun Momoi sudah menghilang entah kemana. –nah, kenapa kau menjadi seperti Kuroko? Momoi.

'_**Bagaimana bisa dia tidak protes dengan tantangan tersebut, sementara ini musim dingin...'**_Batin semua orang yang ada disitu.

—

"Minna~ Aku kembali, giliran siapa sekarang?" Momoi ternyata sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kolam renang. Oh dia basah kuyub— oke, kalian ingat episode saat Momoi datang ke Seirin dengan baju basah? Ya, bayangkan saja seperti itu.

"**Baju itu... baju itu." **

'PLAK— PLAK- PLAK- PLAK- PLAK-'

Tamparan? Yup itu suara tamparan. Tamparan mantap Riko kepada tim asuhannya. Ah sedap...

"Woah tenyata dingin—" Momoi melebarkan matanya, dia baru merasa kedinginan sekarang.

'_**Astaga gadis ini...' **_

"Tetsu-kun aku kedinginan!" Momoi merangkak menuju Kuroko dan memeluknya.

"Momoi-san, punggungku berat." Respon Kuroko. "Kalau kau kedinginan kau boleh pakai jaketku." Kuroko melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Momoi.

"Tetsu-kun." Mata Momoi berbinar-binar dan dia memeluk Kuroko sekali lagi.

"Momoi-san, berat."

'_**Kuroko kau.. lucky bastard.."**_

"Lihat Kagami, itu cara mengatasi wanita yang kedinginan." Ucap Hyuuga.

"Aku tau! Dan jangan mengajariku." Muncul perempatan di dahi Kagami.

"Ma' Sudah! Teppei, giliranmu sekarang!"

"Eh? Aku? Haha baiklah." Kiyoshi membuka kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam. "Belikan semua orang disini minuman. Hanya ini? Oke aku pergi~" Kiyoshi langsung melaksanakan tantangan tersebut tanpa komplain. Dan tentu masih dengan acara senyum-senyum gak jelasnya.

"Ya ampun orang itu..." Gumman Riko

"Baiklah, giliranku sekarang!" Akashi yang moodnya mulai terusik kini membaca kertas yang ia dapatkan. "Ajak nigou jalan-jalan." Katanya, "Nigou? Siapa dia?" Akashi mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Guk!" Nigou menyahut

"Nigou itu anjingku."

'Guk? Anjing?' oke, mood Akashi makin turun sekarang. Selamat Kuroko kau telah membuka gerbang neraka.

"Tetsuya... tantanganmu?"

"Bukan. Tadi Kise-kun yang mendapatkannya, apa kau tidak ingat?" Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Astaga, Kuroko. Rasanya aku ingin mengukirkan sebuah ekspresi diwajahmu dengan pisau."

'glek' semua orang diruangan itu menelan ludah mereka sendiri. Kuroko? Dia malah memasang wajah super innocent.

Akashi memang tidak suka pada anjing yang tidak mematuhinya. Dia memberikan isyarat agar Nigou menghampirinya, namun Nigou tetap diam. Akashi pun menghampiri anjing mungil itu, mulai mengangkatnya dan mengangkatnya... lalu melemparkan Nigou ke ring basket.

"TIDAK! NIGOU!" Teriak semua yang ada di gym kecuali Mitobe, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara. Kuroko? Oh, kali ini dia ikut teriak. Tapi karena teriakannya teredam oleh teriakan lebay yang lainnya, dia hanya terlihat seperti membuka mulutnya.

"Nigou!" Kuroko memekik sekali lagi.

"What actually we do now? Valentine, Birthday or Game?" celoteh Kagami dengan logat Amerikanya di tengah-tengah ketegangan ini. Dan hanya dibalas tatapan setajam silet oleh rekan-rekannya

Dengan gerakan slow motion...

Masuk, lemparan Akashi masuk. Yang lainnya hanya terdiam sambil membaca do'a mohon perlindungan.

"Auk.. aungg..." Nigou mengerang.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Akashi berbalik, didapatinya Kuroko yang kini menunduk.

Kuroko kenapa? Menangis? Atau marah? Akashi mengerenyitkan dahinya. Emperor eye-nya tidak bisa melihat apapun kali ini. Semua yang diruangan itu pun demikian.

"Kuroko kau kenapa?" Kagami menghampiri Kuroko dan menepuk pundaknya. "Kuroko?" dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Guk!" Bagaikan tau apa yang sedang terjadi, Nigou bangkit dan berlari menuju Kuroko.

Hening... untuk beberapa saat.. sampai akhirnya.

"Ara ara.. Sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting." Momoi membelakangi semua orang disitu. "Ta-da! Tujuan kita sebenarnya kesini!" sekejap ia berbalik, tampak sebuah kue blackforest di kedua tangannya dengan dua buah lilin yang belum dinyalakan. Aomine menghampiri Momoi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pematik api dari saku celananya dan menyalakannya.

"Yo, Tetsu. Happy birthday." Katanya acuh.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Happy birthday."

"Kuroko.. selamat ya."

"Happy birthday!"

"Walaupun terlewat dua minggu lamanya, tapi selamat!"

"Kuroko, umurmu bertambah ya."

"Selamat Tetsuya."

"Kurochin happy birthday~"

"Tetsu-kun selamat!"

"Guk!"

Ucapan demi ucapan terlontarkan dari bibir mereka, Kuroko hanya tersenyum dan menatap mereka satu persatu. Mantan rekan setim sekaligus lawannya, dan rekan setim barunya itu. Tak ia sangka 'Kiseki no Sedai' repot-repot datang ke Seirin hanya untuk melakukan ini.

"Terimakasih semuanya." Ucap Kuroko sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Momoi menghampiri Kuroko dengan kue di kedua tangannya dan dua buah lilin yang menyala. Semuanya melingkari Kuroko. Sekarang hawa dingin tak terasa disitu, kehangatan yang tercipta mengalahkan hawa dingin yang menusuk.

'fuhh...'

Prok prok prok

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan setelah lilin ditiup. Namun tiba-tiba—

'Cklek'

"Oi kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Jam sekolah sudah berakhir, sebaiknya kalian pulang sekarang. Aku akan mengunci gym ini!" Tiba-tiba masuk penjaga sekolah, karena ini memang jamnya dia mengunci semua gedung di sekolah ini. "Dan— Hei, pakai bajumu!" penjaga sekolah menyorotkan senter yang ia bawa kepada Midorima yang masih dengan aksi tanpa pakaian kecuali boxernya.

"Urusai. Aku tau—dayo." Dengan stay cool, Midorima mulai mengambil baju yang ia lipat disebelahnya dan mulai memakainya kembali. Ya.. sebenarnya ia merasa malu sendiri, ya tapi karena dia semacam tsundere..

"Kami masih ada acara disini pak tua." Ucap Akashi

"Ini sudah peraturan sekolah ini!" penjaga sekolah itu menyorotkan senternya kepada Akashi, seketika lampu senternya mati. "Tch sialan, baterenya habis. Oi, cepat keluar. Aku akan mengunci gedung ini, kalian pikir jam berapa ini?"

"Pergilah pak, kami masih ada acara disini." Akashi menyiapkan guntingnya.

"Oi, Akashi—"

"Diamlah Daiki, perintahku ini mutlak."

"Akashi-kun, sudahlah. Lagipula ini sudah jam 7 malam."

"Diam Satsuki."

"Jangan membuat keributan disini oi." Kagami memprotes.

"Oi- oi, kenapa malah ribut?" penjaga sekolah mulai kesal, begitu pula Akashi. Dia menyiapkan ancang-ancang melempar guntingnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu." Furihata mencegah Akashi melakukannya, dia memegang tangan Akashi yang hendak melempar gunting. Oh Furihata— tumben sekali kau tidak gugup berhadapan dengan Akashi kali ini.

"..." Akashi menatap orang yang mencengkram tangan kirinya sejenak, kemudia ia melepaskan cengraman Furihata dan mengantongi guntingnya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang." Ucap Akashi.

'**Hah...' **semuanya lega, karena tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah disini.

"Haaah... Pada akhirnya kita tak sempat merayakan ulang tahun Kuroko.." ujar Riko kecewa.

"Oh, Tetsu-kun. Aku hampir lupa! Ini hadiahnya." Momoi menghampiri Kuroko dan memberikan 2 bungkus kado kepada Kuroko.

"Momoi-san, kenapa ada dua?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kado untuk ulang tahunmu dan coklat valentine!" Jawab Momoi bersemangat

"Ah, aku hampir lupa tujuan awal kita kemari Tetsuya." Akashi menghampiri Kuroko juga, dia memberikan tas belanja berwarna merah kepada Kuroko. "Aku malas membungkusnya."

"Mungkin ini bukan apa-apa Tetsu." Aomine memberikan kantung plastik besar kepada Kuroko.

"Kurochin~ crach- ini dariku crach." Murasakibara memberikan tas belanja kepada Kuroko.

"Terimakasih, semuanya." Kuroko tersenyum, tangannya penuh dengan bingkisan kado dari mantan rekan setim sekaligus mantan lawan-lawannya itu.

"Oi, oi. Sampai kapan kalian disana? Cepat keluar." Ucap penjaga sekolah yang ada di ambang pintu menyaksikan mereka semua.

—

"Ja Tetsu."

"Bye bye Tetsu-kun! Jaga baik-baik hadiah dariku ya! Selamat hari Valentine!"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Tetsuya."

"Dah Kurochin~."

"Tch Kuroko."

"Eh, bagaimana dengan Ki-chan?"

"Biarkan saja, dia itu merepotkan."

—

Hari itu hari yang tidak terduga bagi tim Seirin, siapa sangka 'Kiseki no Sedai' datang mengunjungi mereka, terlebih lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Walaupun malah mejadi acara absurd karya mereka sendiri.

"Kau tau, mereka tidak terlalu buruk juga." Ucap Hyuuga sambil membersihkan kacamatanya. "Hah, kejadian yang tidak terduga yang sebelumnya tak terduga-"

"Uhm Hyuuga-kun kau benar, mereka tidak terlalu buruk juga." Riko menepuk pundak Hyuuga dari belakang dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Sumimasen, aku pulang dulu." Kata Kuroko, tangannya menenteng dua kantong plastik berisikan bingkisan-bingkisan yang ia dapat dari kawan lamanya dan juga ehm fansnya. Dia terlihat kesusahan dengan postur tubuh yang kecil seperti itu, menenteng dua kantong plastik besar dan berjalan pulang.

"Uhm, Kuroko-kun." Riko mengangguk, "Apa kau tidak kesusahan membawa barang sebanyak itu?"

"Sepertinya, ugh."

"Kagami-kun! Bantu Kuroko dan antar dia kerumahnya." Perintah Riko.

"Kami memang searah sampai stasiun sih, tapi kenapa harus aku?" ujar Kagami sok cuek.

"Sumimasen, aku bisa sendiri." Kuroko berjalan terhuyung menelusuri jalan, baru berapa langkah dia hampir terjatuh. Kagami langsung menghampirinya dan merebut dua bungkusan besar itu.

"Kuroko teme, mintalah bantuanku kalau kau tidak sanggup!" omel Kagami.

"Tapi tadi kau―"

"Ah, sudahlah! Kuantar kau sampai ke rumah,"

"Baiklah, Kagami-kun."

"Kau lihat? Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Hyuuga menepuk pundak Riko.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku tak perlu khawatir lagi." Riko tersenyum.

—

Udara malam ini sangat dingin. Hari valentine memang bertepatan dengan puncak musim dingin di Jepang. Kemanapun matamu menatap, pasti selalu terlihat tumpukan salju di pinggir jalan, di atap-atap toko, bahkan di atas kotak pos sekalipun. Tapi, Tokyo tetaplah kota yang ramai. Di antara gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang membelah langit, toko-toko dan jalan raya tampak berkilauan oleh cahaya lampu. Di tengah keramaian, seorang pemuda berbadan besar dan berotot berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pemuda berbadan kecil.

"Tch, dasar. Kau ini sok kuat." Kagami segera berjalan mendahului Kuroko.

"Aku tau aku tidak kuat." Kuroko mengiringi Kagami berjalan. "Aku tau kau akan membantuku."

"Kau ini.." Kagami melirik Kuroko sebentar. Dia melihat tubuh Kuroko terlihat menggigil. Ah iya, dia baru ingat kalau jaket milik Kuroko, ia pinjamkan pada Momoi.

Ingin rasanya Kagami memeluk tubuh kecil itu kalau saja Kuroko adalah perempuan, ya paling tidak kalau jalanan ini sepi— tunggu, Kagami. Apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Kau kedinginan yakan?" Kata Kagami acuh, sebenarnya dia peduli. Yah, kali ini dia mulai tsundere.

"Tidak juga..." Kata Kuroko berbohong, sebenarnya dia kedinginan. Orang lain pun bisa tau kalau dia menggigil.

"Pakai ini." Kagami melemparkan jaket miliknya yang ia lepas. Tangannya masih menenteng bungkusan plastik besar itu.

"Eh?" Jaket Kagami tepat mendarat di kepala Kuroko, Kuroko mengambilnya. Ia menatap Kagami sejenak.

"Tch, pakai saja." Kagami memalingkan wajahnya, pikirannya masih melayang-layang akan insiden 'cium' yang hampir saja terjadi kalau bukan karena Nigou—

'_eh, tidak. Apa-apaan aku memikirkan seperti itu. Sadarlah! Kau ini lelaki!' _batin Kagami mengelak.

"Nah Nigou, kita bisa hangat sekarang. Terimakasih Kagami-kun." Kuroko memakai jaket berwarna merah Kagami. Terlihat kebesaran dengannya.

"Guk!"

"Ooi! Sejak kapan makhluk itu bersama kita!" Kagami terkejut, bagaimana bisa Nigou tiba-tiba ada bersama Kuroko? "Dan, hei! Jaketku bisa bau anjing nanti!"

"Tenang Kagami-kun, Nigou tidak bau.." Kuroko menatap lurus kedepan, Kagami sedikit menjaga jarak dari Kuroko.

Valentine, bukannya dia bermesraan dengan pacar— yang bahkan tidak punya. Atau paling tidak mendapatkan sekotak atau dua kotak, tidak— sekotak pun tak apa pikir Kagami. Dan kenyataannya dia kalah dari Kuroko yang bahkan mendapatkan banyak bingkisan valentine, dan juga... dia hampir berciuman dengan Kuroko... Oh Kami-sama, takdir apa yang kau ciptakan untuk Kagami hari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko..."

"Kenapa?" Kuroko menoleh.

"Ha-happy birthday.." Kagami memelankan suaranya.

"Sumimasen, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." Kuroko menatap heran Kagami.

"Happy birthday... ya, walaupun telat.." Ucap Kagami sok cuek namun dibalik itu semua ia merasa bersalah karena melupakan ulang tahun 'bayangannya' sendiri yang selalu mendukungnya dari belakang..

"Hum. Tidak apa-apa." Kuroko tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa kau mendapat bingkisan coklat sebanyak ini. Bahkan aku pun tak mendapat satupun coklat." Kagami sedikit mengangkat kedua plastik besar ditangannya.

"Eh? Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja mejaku penuh dengan kotak-kotak itu." Kuroko menjulurkan tangannya satu plastik yang ada di tangan Kagami, ia mengambil sebuah bingkisan dengan kertas kado bermotif 'love' yang terlihat norak itu. "Etto.. ada tulisan disini." Kuroko mengambil selembar kertas yang ada di dalamnya.

"Benarkah! Sebuah surat cinta?!" Kagami langsung merebut kertas yang ada di tangan Kuroko kemudian membacanya.

_**Aku tak percaya kalau pemenangnya adalah kamu. Aku tak percaya ini, kalau penulis cerita sehebat itu adalah teman sekelasku! Bahkan kau terlihat sangat keren di cover majalah kemarin.**_

Kagami sedikit melotot membaca surat tersebut. "Majalah? Cover? Novel?! Serius, Kuroko. Apa yang kau menangkan kali ini?!"

"Aku hanya ikut sebuah event yang ada di poster di perpustakaan sekolah. Lalu aku menang, dan pemenangnya akan menjadi cover majalah mingguan." Kata Kuroko demikian, dia berkata datar seperti biasa. Namun perkataan itu cukup membuat kaget Kagami.

"Kau bercanda!"

"Tidak, aku serius." Kuroko mengambil sebuah majalah dari tasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Kagami. "Lihat." Dia menunjukkannya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"A-A-APA..." Kagami melotot melihat cover majalah tersebut, tangannya gemetar. Dia hampir tak percaya kalau Kuroko bisa berpose untuk ini, dan dia terlihat— ehm— keren menurutnya.

"Eh, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko berhenti melangkah, Kagami tertinggal di belakang. Dia masih berjongkok ria sambil menatap majalah yang diberikan Kuroko.

Oh, jadi itu alasannya Kuroko mendapat banyak coklat.

...

"Kagami-kun."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Guk!"

"Ooi, Jauhkan anjing itu dariku Kuroko."

...

"Kagami-kun. Awas ada lubang."

"Ck, diam—"

'duk' 'bugh'

"Guk!"

"Sudah kubilang awas ada lubang."

"Oi Kuroko, bantu aku!"

...

"Kagami-kun, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Orang-orang yang melihatmu jadi takut."

"Kau juga jangan pasang ekspresi datar seperti itu!"

...

"Kagami-kun, aku ingin vanilla shake."

"Haruskah?"

"Harus."

"Tidak!"

"Kagami-kun, vanilla shake."

"Kubilang tidak."

"Kagami-kun."

"Tidak!"

"Kagami-kun."

"Guk!"

"Demi tuhan, baiklah! Ayo beli!"

...

"Kagami-kun."

"Apalagi kali ini!"

"Kita sampai." Kuroko berhenti disebuah rumah berpagar biru tua, dia kemudian membuka pagar tersebut dan melangkah masuk diikuti Kagami dibelakangnya yang memasang ekspresi masam.

"Rumahmu terlihat sepi Kuroko." Kagami menurunkan dua bungkusan besar tersebut dari tangannya tepat di depan pintu masuk.

'cklek.'

"Tadaima.." Kuroko melangkahkan satu kakinya masuk, dia melihat kedalam rumahnya sejenak. Lampunya masih menyala namun, kemana seisi rumah? Ia pun berjalan masuk. Kagami mengintip dari belakang Kuroko.

"TETSUYA!"

"Ah i- ugh sesak." Tiba-tiba muncul wanita berambut biru entah darimana menghamburkan pelukan kepada Kuroko. Dan tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap penampakan seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi besar yang tadi datang bersama anaknya. Twitch. Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahinya.

"Hei! Siapa kau? Pergi kau preman!" tiba-tiba wanita tersebut sudah melepas pelukannya dan berada dihadapan Kagami, lalu menoleh ke arah anaknya, "Tetsuya, sejak tadi kau tak sadar kalau kau diikuti oleh preman?" Kagami yang kaget oleh teriakan wanita itu reflex mundur ke belakang dan terjatuh. Bungkusan besar yang hendak ia bawa kedalam pun terlepas dan menghamburkan isinya.

"Kaa-san, penampilannya memang seperti itu, tapi dia bukan preman. Dia Kagami-kun, temanku yang sering kuceritakan. Dia datang untuk membawakan barang-barang itu untukku." Kuroko berusaha meyakinkan ibunya.

"Are? Kok seperti preman ya?" Ibunya Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. "Ah- Iya, sumimasen. Silahkan masuk, maafkan aku yang kurang sopan ini."

'_p-preman?!'_ Kagami mulai kesal.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa." Kagami bangkit, dia memungut satu persatu kado yang tadi ia jatuhkan.

"Uwoh! Kado? Untukmu? Tetsuya?" Ibunya Kuroko segera membantu Kagami memungut bingkisan itu satu persatu.

"Ya." Kuroko menaruh Nigou. Nigou langsung berlari ke kandangnya.

Kagami dan Ibunya Kuroko selesai dengan kado-kadonya. Mereka meletakkan semuanya disamping rak sepatu.

"Ah, tadi siapa namamu?"

"Ano.. Namaku Kagami Taiga." Kagami membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, iya. Kagami, perkenalkan aku ibunya Tetsuya. Namaku Kuroko Hazuki. Kau bisa memanggilku Hazuki-san. Kau mau makan? Terimakasih karya sudah mengantar Tetsuya pulang, apalagi membawakan barang sebanyak itu." Ucap Hazuki hangat.

"Tentu ibu, Kagami-kun pasti lapar. Oh iya, ini jaketmu." Kuroko melepaskan jaket milik Kagami yang ia kenakan dan mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya.

"Kalian bisa menunggu di kamar, akan kuantarkan makanan keatas~" Teriak Kuroko Hazuki dari dapur. Dan hey— sejak kapan ia ada disana?

...

Kagami meletakkan kado-kado yang dibawanya di samping meja yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar yang biasa untuk seorang anak sma, tidak ini terlalu biasa. Namun sangat rapih dan tertata, perabotan-perabotan tersusun rapih, dinding dengan cat biru muda tanpa noda sedikitpun, dan aroma vanilla tercium jika kau memasuki kamar ini.

"Kuroko, kamarmu... sangat rapih." Kagami melihat buku-buku yang berjejer rapih di lemari, dan hey— bahkan ini tersusun sesuai abjad.

"Benarkah?" Kuroko membuka bungkus salah satu coklat yang ia dapat kemudia memakannya. "Kagami-kun kau mau?" Kuroko menyodorkan potongan coklat yang sudah ia gigit sedikit.

'_Apa-apaan kau memberiku bekas gigitanmu?'_ batin Kagami, ia menatap tajam Kuroko

"Tidak, terimakasih."

'tok tok.'

"Aku masuk ya~" Kuroko Hazuki membuka sedikit pintu kamar Kuroko. Kuroko segera bangkit dan membantu ibunya yang membawa nampan makanan untuknya dan Kagami. "Tetsuya, bawa ini. Aku akan mengambilkan minuman."

"Terimakasih Kaa-san." Kuroko membawa nampan yang tadi dibawa ibunya, diatasnya ada 2 piring omurice dengan saus menghiasi pinggir piring. Kuroko berjalan ke arah Kagami yang terus menatapnya. "Ini Kagami-kun. Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" Kuroko mengangkat sebuah piring yang diatasnya sudah ada omurice buatan ibunya dan memberikannya kepada Kagami.

"Eee... Terimakasih... des." Kagami mengambil sendok yang sudah disediakan dan memakannya dengan cepat.

"Kagami-kun, jangan terlalu cepat. Kau bisa tersedak." Kuroko memperingatkan.

"Tetsuya, ini minumnya." Kuroko Hazuki membuka pintu kamar Kuroko. Kuroko segera menghampiri ibunya dan mengambil alih dua minuman yang dibawa ibunya.

"Ah, terimakasih Kaa-san." Kuroko berterimakasih kepada ibunya.

"Oh-ya Kagami-kun, diluar hujan salju. Lebih baik kau menginap disini terlebih dahulu." Kuroko Hazuki berkata demikian sebelum menutup pintu.

"UHUK— UHUK. Bermalam disini? Uhuk.." Kagami menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Kagami-kun, sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya." Kuroko menyodorkan segelas air putih, dengan cepat Kagami mengambilnya dam meminum air putih tersebut.

"Hah lega..." Kagami menghela nafas. "Terimakasih atas makanannya." Kagami sudah selesai dengan omurice-nya, sementara Kuroko- setengah piring pun belum habis.

"Apa benar diluar hujan salju?" Kagami beranjak berdiri, dia berjalan ke arah jendela dan menyingkap sedikit tirainya. Dilihatnya jendela yang sedikit membeku, dan salju turun dengan lebatnya. "Ternyata benar.." Kagami menghela nafas, ia kembali ke tempatnya semula duduk. Ia mulai mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk mengecek jam.

'9.30 pm'

'_Astaga... sepertinya aku benar-benar harus bermalam... disini... di... rumah- tidak, kamar Kuroko' _Batin Kagami, tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia hampir mencium Kuroko.

'_Tidak-tidak! Itu tidak benar. Jauhkan pemikiran itu Kagami Taiga!' _Ia membatin pada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Kuroko... eh? Kemana dia?" Saat Kagami hendak melemparkan pandangannya pada Kuroko, sesaat pula Kuroko menghilang dari tempatnya semula makan. "Tch, da-"

"Doumo."

"UWAH! KUROKO TE-! Mphhh. Pfff.. "

"Kagami-kun, jangan teriak. Nenekku bisa bangun nanti." Kuroko melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Kagami.

"Dan berhenti muncul seperti itu!" Kagami menekankan kata-katanya.

"Sumimasen, sebaiknya kita tidur."

...

"Kagami-kun, kau bisa tidur dibawah." Kuroko mengambil sebuah selimut dan bantal, lalu memberikannya pada Kagami.

"Iya, terimakasih." Kagami mengambil bantal dan selimut yang diberikan Kuroko. Beruntung kamar Kuroko sangat hangat, jadi dia tidak terlalu kedinginan walaupun tidur di lantai- yah lantainya sih beralas...

"Aku matikan lampunya." Kuroko berjalan ke arah sakelar lampu.

"Oi Kuroko tunggu, ja-"

'pet'

Gelap, Kagami menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

'tap tap tap' terdengar langkah kaki Kuroko yang berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Beberapa suara berisik yang Kuroko hasilkan cukup mengganggu Kagami, apalagi dia takut gelap.

30 menit...

1 jam...

2 jam...

Kagami masih belum tidur, pikirannya masih bergelut.

'bugh'

'_Sialan, apa i-ini? Apa ya-yang ada di atasku?'_ Kagami mulai takut, kini ia merasa ditindih sesuatu.

"Ngh.."

Kagami dengan ragu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Sedikti sulit karena ditahan sesuatu diatasnya yang sepertinya menimpa wajahnya juga.

'chu'

Kagami berhasil menyingkap selimutnya dengan susah payah, namun apa yang ia dapatkan? Sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya kali ini. Sesuatu seperti bibir...

"Ngh..."

'_KUROKO?!' _Kagami menutup mulutnya. Matanya melotot, wajahnya berkeringat. Memang kamar ini gelap, tapi ia benar-benar tau kalau sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhnya itu Kuroko. Dengan perlahan ia berusaha menyingkirkan Kuroko dari atasnya, selembut mungkin agar Kuroko tidak tebangun.

Kuroko sudah kembali ke tempat tidurnya, Kagami hanya meringkuk dibawah dengan selimut menutupi seluruh badan. Peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar tak terduga.

Pertama, Kuroko yang mendapatkan coklat dari penggemar wanitanya. Kedua, anggota Kiseki no Sedai dengan entengnya datang ke Seirin dan mengadakan games bersama mereka. Ketiga, ia hampir mencium Kuroko. Keempat, ia bermalam dirumah Kuroko. Kelima, ia... benar-benar berciuman dengan Kuroko―walaupun tak sengaja.

'_Oh Kami-sama. Aku bisa terkena spot jantung kalau begini terus.' _Kagami terus-terusan berkeringat, wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi barusan. Ia teringat seseorang yang mengatakan kalau ada dua orang yang berciuman, maka mereka sudah terjalin dalam sebuah ikatan cinta. "Ikatan ya… apa itu? Saudara? Sahabat? Uhm… pacar?" diluar keinginannya, Kagami mencerna kata-kata itu. Tapi ia segera menampar pipinya sendiri setelahnya. 'I-Ini konyol! Aarrrggghh! Aku benar-benar akan mati!'

Dan begitulah, dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan dan wajah yang mulai terasa hangat. Kagami berusaha melawan pikirannya sendiri sepanjang malam sampai tak bisa tidur.

Sampai pagi- ya, dia tidak tidur.

—

"Kagami-kun kau demam? Dari tadi wajahmu memerah."

"Shut up. Kuroko!"

"Kagami-kun kau berbicara bahasa inggris lagi."

—

**Esoknya saat mereka latihan seperti biasa.**

"Kuroko, maafkan kami melupakan ulang tahunmu. Sebagai gantinya kami memberikanmu ini." Kiyoshi memberikan Kuroko bingkisan kado besar sambil tersenyum.

"Uh-oh, bukannya sudah terlewat?" Kuroko menerima kado tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Oh, dan juga. Kagami, cepatlah!" Hyuuga memanggil Kagami yang sedsng berjongkok entah melakukan apa. Sementara yang dipanggil terlihat sangat terkejut.

Kagami berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kuroko yang hanya menatapnya. Dia tidak agak gugup membalas tatapan Kuroko saat itu, jadi dia membuang pandangannya ke yang lainnya yang hanya tersenyum –tersenyum ambigu seperti Kiyoshi.

'_Mengerikan...'_ batin Kagami.

"Kagami punya hadiah khusus untukmu, Kuroko." Ucap Izuki. Kuroko menoleh ke sumber suara dan menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

Saat jarak mereka hanya 1 meter, Kagami menunjukkan tangan kanan yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakangnya.

"Untukmu." Ucap Kagami ketus. Ia memberikan kotak kecil berwarna merah bermotif api kepada Kuroko.

"Eh, lagi?" Kuroko menerimanya. Dia melihat kotak kecil itu sejenak, "Boleh kubuka?" Kuroko menatap Kagami.

"Tentu." Kagami membuang tatapan.

Kuroko membuka kotak kecil itu, dia mengambil sesuatu yang terdapat didalamnya.

"Wristband?" ternyata Kagami memberikan Kuroko sebuah wristband, warnanya hitam dengan garis merah marun dan biru muda.

"Aku pakai pasangannya." Kagami menunjukkan tangan kirinya. Di pergelangan tangan kirinya terdapat wristband yang sama seperti yang ia berikan pada Kuroko. "Ini sepasang." Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kuroko tersenyum.

"Baiklah, akan kupakai saat pertandingan selanjutnya." Kuroko mengenggam wristband dari Kagami, dia teringat wristband milik Ogiwara. Dia akan menyimpan milik Ogiwara dan memakai wristband dari Kagami.

"YOSSSHAAAAA! KUROKO! KAGAMI!" Tim Seirin berteriak riuh melihat moment penting tersebut, bagaikan melihat sepasang pengantin yang baru saja mengucapkan janji suci lalu bericuman.

"Nah, sekarang mereka cahaya dan bayangan yang terikat." Ucap sang kapten.

"Benar!" Ucap mereka serempak

"GUK!" bahkan Nigou pun setuju.

"Ah aku hampir lupa!" Riko memekik, membuat semua tim Seirin menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Secepat kilat tiba-tiba dia menghilang dari tempatnya semula dan kembali beberapa detik kemudian—

"Ta-da! Karena kemarin hari valentine, dan aku tidak memberikan apapun. Sekarang aku akan memberikan kalian coklat buatanku sendiri. Karena aku saaaaaaaaaaaaaaangat mencintai tim Seirin!" Riko tampak bersemangat sambil memegang piring dengan beberapa kue coklat dengan tampilan menjanjikan. Dia membuat coklat dengan wujud seperti anggota-anggota tim Seirin, tapi semuanya menatap ngeri.

"Tampilan itu tidak menjanjikan... lebih baik aku tidak dapat coklat." Celoteh Kawahara.

"Eh? Apa? Kau mau coklat ini kan?" Riko tersenyum mengerikan, mengambil sepotong coklat yang bergambar wajah Kawahara— tentu versi chibi. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju Kawahara dan menyuapi— lebih tepatnya memaksa Kawahara memakan coklatnya. Dan tentu saja beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah jadi ungu.

"Nah, sekarang giliran sang kapten kita!" Riko menoleh kepada Hyuuga, Hyuuga bergidik ngeri. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang kabur namun ia telat karena Riko sudah berada di depannya.

"CAPTAIN!" Semuanya memekik—

"Kagami-kun, sebaiknya kita pergi." Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan Kagami.

"Oi, Kuroko teme! Jangan suka menghilang tiba-tiba." Kagami hendak berlari menuju pintu luar, namun sayang... Malaikat pencabut nya— Maksudku Riko, sudah memblokade jalan keluar. Kagami melihat sekitar, teman-temannya terkapar tak berdaya dengan wajah yang sulit dideskripsikan. Dia menelan ludah dan siap menerima takdir didepannya.

"Terimakasih atas hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya." Kuroko bergumman dan tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

~OMAKE~

Di tempat yang lain pada malam saat mereka selesai berkumpul.

Kise dan Kiyoshi terlihat berdiri di depan pintu gym Seirin yang kini digembok. Kise memegang buku yang diminta Kuroko, sementara Kiyoshi menenteng dua kresek minuman kaleng.

"Kita.."

"Dilupakan?"

Mereka bertatapan lalu saling berpelukan meratapi nasib mereka masing-masing. Cuaca pun mendukung suasana hati mereka, seolah mengerti, salju turun secara perlahan kemudian lebat.

~OWARI ~

—

Uwahh~~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Fyuh...

Terimakasih untuk temen sebangku saya yang mengoreksi beberapa kesalahan di fict ini. Hoho, sebelum ini dipublish.

Oh iya, ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini hoho, settingnya saya buat pas valentine dan Seirin udah menang lawan Rakuzan~ dan mereka menjuarai winter cup. Semoga bener menang deh :v

Maafkan saya jika ada beberapa— atau mungkin banyak typo(s) di fict ini, ke absurd-an cerita, dan juga maaf-maaf jika ada ke-ooc-an karakter. ._.v

Mind to Review onegai?


End file.
